A Lenda de Moniky: A Volta do Dragão IngIang
by Almofadinhas
Summary: [Iº Bônus]Kimiko não quer deixar Moniky ir para o passado. Jack quer fazer Bolinhos, o Técnico está chamando o Raimundo, a Vaquinha do Clay Morreu, e Omi falou um Ditado certo!O Futuro nos aguarda!1ª LONGFIC em Português de Duelo Xiolin!
1. Good Bye, IngIang

**A Antiga Lenda De Moniky**

** Lenda Of Moniky **

**_N/A:_** Virgem santa! Quanto tempo que não posto nada aqui no FF! Por isso já estou recomeçando com o pé Direito. Mais uma Fic de Qualidade da Morfada. Aprovada por Mera e Pura Chantagem Por Ak, Ginny e Dino. É...Só povão que NÃO entende de Fic. xD

Só quero já ir dizendo que eu falei pra esse povo todo que era uma Fic em espanhol que eu li, com essa história, e que eu ia fazer uma cópia não autorizada. Mais _como eu gosto de sacanear eles..._ Na verdade, foi a Idéia mais estúpida que eu tive na vida, mais acabou sendo legal. Não, cena: 'Moniky era como se fosse a Kimiko. Só que ela era Morena de Pele, e seu cabelo era de um castanho que a gente pensa que já viu em algum lugar, mas não se lembra de onde. Seus olhos eram de um Verde forte, bonito, ardente, e seu sorriso Malicioso só a fazia mais bonita. Cabelo longo, preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, em que era mais um cano que prendia o cabelo para cima. Digamos que o 'cano' é de papel. Usava uma camiseta idêntica ao de Raimundo. Branca, com um desenho verde e laranja no alto, mangas curtas verdes, e por baixo, a típica camiseta laranja de manga longa. Usava uma saia que mais parecia Escocesa, com aquela corrente de metal que Sk8ters e Surfistas usam pendurados na calça, só que era saia, certo!'

É. Descrição Gigante. Creio que ninguém entendeu nem metade. E Muita gente pulou tudo isso, certeza. Foi o porquê dos meus amigos não gostarem 'tanto' dessa história. E acho que foi por causa dessa descrição, que o maior enigma da fic, foi revelado na primeira cena, quando os Monges encontram ela. O Enigma, que só chega 10 Capítulos depois, acabou tendo que deixar de ser tão enigma, e ser apresentado antes mesmo dela voltar Para o Passado xD

Espero que gostem. E que não tenham se cansado com minha N/A X

Bjs! Fuiii!

**Capítulo I- Adeus, IngIang.**

Uma Kimiko Adulta colocava algumas roupas cuidadosamente dobradas dentro de uma mochila. Ela sabia que quando a Mochila voltasse,(se é que iria voltar) As roupas não estariam tão limpas. Não estariam tão cheirosas. Nem estariam tão retas.

Uma Lágrima rolou de seus olhos, e realmente... Se Moniky perguntasse se ela, sua mãe, deixaria ela ir á essa viajem, ela conserteza não iria deixar. Mais sabia que era um bem para a Humanidade, e para a Própria garota. Ela sabia que não podia segurar ela para todo o sempre. Quando fizesse 16 anos, ela iria em bora. Ela sabia, Seu pai sabia, Sua mãe sabia. Moniky precisava ir para lá.

"Mãe... A Mala já está pronta? Papai me disse que você iria querer chorar, me passar uns Salmões e Sermões antes de eu ir, então...Mãe, por que está me olhando com _essa_ cara!"

Kimiko estava chorando. Estava em prantos. Estava...AI! Pra quê preciso dizer! A Mulher tava chorando. Pronto!

"Mãnhê! Você sempre chora! Pra quê! Me diz!"- Moniky disse, chegando perto da mãe e lhe dando um abraço forte- "É sempre assim! Quando Mestre Fung veio me dizer que eu era um Dragão Xiolin, você também chorou...E agora, só porque vou pro Passado, conviver com vocês como adolescentes e tudo, você começou a chorar..._De novo?_"- Kimiko abraçou a filha mais forte, mais logo depois lhe entregou a Mala.

"Vai Buscar o Shen Gong Wu Com seu pai, vai!"- Kimiko disse, com a voz chorosa, empurrando a Filha para fora do quarto.

É Dona Kimiko. As crianças crescem. E sem a Gente perceber...

ºoºoº

**_(Á 20 anos...)_**

Omi Tentava ensinar os outros Dragões á andar com os dedos. Mais ninguém prestava real atenção nele. Clay Estava assobiando, olhando para o Céu, balançando numa cadeira feita para isso mesmo. Raimundo jogava pedras no lago, pensando se devia Ter ficado no Circo mesmo, ou Ter aceitado virar salvador do mundo, e ficar na complicação que eles estavam. Em Cem Por Cento das Horas. Kimiko Mexia no seu Palm, pensando em qual seria a próxima música que iria baixar na Internet.

Dojo chegou com O pergaminho, como sempre, avisando sobre o Novo Shen Gong Wu.

"Ele se chama 'Talismã dos Apaixonados' que serve como o Iang. Quem o possuir, Poderá controlar o lado mau de uma pessoa, e se quiser, também pode fazer pessoas ficarem apaixonadas pela primeira pessoa que virem, tirando a que enfeitiçou-o"- Dojo disse, quando cresceu, e já estavam na metade do caminho.

"Hmm...Bem que ia ser legal Ter um desses em mãos as vezes, não é?"- Raimundo disse, com cara de quem quer aprontar. Kimiko balançou a cabeça e tirou pensamentos Vãos de sua própria mente.

" Dojo, onde estamos indo...Exatamente!"- Ela disse, observando o Caminho.

"São Paulo. Acho que vocês não conhecem, né! 3ª Maior Cidade do Mundo..."- Dojo disse, sarcástico.

"Hahaha."- Disse Raimundo, também sarcasticamente.

"Bom, eu nunca ouvi falar...São Paulo é um tipo de Pato! Uma Ilha! Uma Ilha abitada por macacos!"- Omi falou, entusiasmado.

"Cala a Boca, careca"- Raimundo disse, encerrando a conversa.

Quando Dojo aterrissou, estavam numa estrada, e em cima de uns daqueles morrinhos alegres que ficam na bera da estrada, Jack Spicer e uma Garota brigavam. A Garota parecia Fazer tudo como se ela já soubesse o que ia acontecer.

" Olha aqui, eu não sei quem é você, nem o que quer com esse Shen Gong Wu, mais ele é MEU!"- Jack Falou, indo em direção ao Talismã que estava sobre uma pedra.

"Não tão rápido, seu Punker metido..."- A Garota disse, pulando, e dando um salto, para ficar ao lado da pedra, com a mão quase no Shen Gong Wu.

Jack se jogou e usou o Bastão do Macaco, o que fez os dois tocarem o Shen Gong Wu juntos.

"Eu te desafio para um Duelo Xiolin!"- A Menina Disse, com cara Maliciosa que lhes lembrava a de alguém.

"Mais você não tem Shen Gong Wu, tem!"- Jack falou assustado

"Daí que você se engana menino."- Ela disse, tirando uns 3 do bolso. Com a cara de espanto dele, ela colocou eles devolta no bolso. -"Então. O Jogo é"- Ela olhou em Volta- "Colher pedras. Nós temos 2 minutos. Quem colher mais vence."

"Colher pedras! Você está louca!"- Jack falou

"Ai meu deus! Sim, é Colher Pedras...E se eu estivesse Louca, estaria num hospício, não aqui!"- Ela falou, brava.-" Meu terceiro Braço contra sua Moeda dos Mantídios."

"Hey! Ela não serve pra catar pedras!"

"E quem se importa!"

"Tá bom...eu aceito seu desafio."

O Cenário Mudou. Ficou aquela coisa feliz de sempre.

"GONG YI TENPAI!"

Eu não sei pra quê ainda estou narrando. Todos já sabem que Jack é Burro, e tentaria roubar o Shen Gong Wu dela ou algo parecido. E como sempre, a Menina iria escapar da armadilha, pegar as pedras e Pronto. Precisa de mais detalhes do que esses!

A Garota pegou O Talismã, Desceu o Morro e foi encontrar os Monges no meio da estrada deserta.

Meio Vermelha, ela estendeu a mão com o Talismã, a Moeda dos Mantídios, e o terceiro braço para eles.

"Er... eu acho que essas coisas pertencem á vocês."- Ela disse, com a cabeça baixa.


	2. 1º Bônus

**_N/A:_**Bom, eu tinha terminado o capítulo 2, mais meu PC quebrou, e não deu pra postar. Pra vcs não ficarem esperando atualizações, Tô Fazendo agora o 1º Bônus, que devia vir depois do próximo Cap, amis tudo bem, né? Resposta da Review só no Prox Cap

**A Lenda de Moniky: A Volta do Dragão IngIang.**

**Capítulo ?- Iº Bônus**

Moniky Pegou A Túnica e foi direto para seu quarto. Sua Mochila Balançava Fortemente, E não percebia que era seguida por olhares curiosos.

De repente, sentiu Seu Instinto de Tigre Gritar, e seus Olhos Verdes percorreram a Linha do Horizonte, enquanto parada, para verificar se alguém estava perto dela.

Soprou a franja Morena para cima, Franja que já estava se soltando junto com o resto do cabelo preso no Rabo de Cavalo alto no topo de sua cabeça.

Estava cansada, prescisava ir dormir, já estava tendo alucinações. Ninguém viaja no tempo sem ficar doente.

Entrou na primeira porta, percebeu que era a porta dos quartos. Sentou na sua esteira, deitou-se, quando fechou os olhos...

"MONIKY!"- Ela deu um salto ao ouvir o seu nome. Abriu os olhos e viu que era Omi, o único com quem tinha feito amizade até agora.

Com um sorriso amigavel, ela massageou os olhos e disse:

"Fala, Omi."- Disse, Amávelmente Amável.

"Eu só quero saber..."- Ele disse, olhando pros lados –" Como eu sou no futuro?"

"áh, Omi. Continua a mesma bolinha de queijo fofinha e baixinha de sempre"- Ela disse, passando a mão na cabeça dele –" Agora deixa eu dormir"- Ela deitou-se denovo, e ouviu chamarem seu nome novamente.

"MONIKY!"- Ela se levantou calmamente.

"Omi eu já disse que..."- Ela olhou pra quem estava na sua frente(além do Omi)-" CLAY? O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu só quero saber..."- Ele disse, tirando o chapéu de CowBoy.-"Como eu sou no futuro?"

"Um fazendeiro Rico, que Vive Na Minha Casa, e Tem um Filho com seu nome, que é meu Melhor amigo, agora, se você me permite"- Ela disse, abanando a mão, para ele sair da frente-"Eu quero dormir." –Ela se deitou novamente, e dessa vez, duas vozes gritaram seu nome.

"MONIKY!"- Dessa vez, foi choaqualhada.

"Anh?"- Ela se levantou e abriu os olhos. Os 4 Monges estavam agachados na sua frente.-"Ai meu deus, vocês não."

"Moniky..Me diz..."- Kimiko começou, Mais Raimundoi terminou

"Me digaaaa!Eu vou ser famoso?"- Ele dise, com os olhos brilhando

"VAI."- E se deitou, colocou o cobertor por cima, e quase dormiu de novo. Se não fosse por Kimiko.

"E eu? Vou Herdar a Comanhia do meu Pai? Vou Casar com alguém rico? Vou ser Famosa? Vous er Rica? Onde Vou Morar? Vou Ter Filhos? Vou Ter um emprego? Meu marido vai ser bonito? Você me conhece pessoalmente!"- Kimoko Disse, animada, e pulando.

"Hmm...Na ordem em que você disse: Sim. Não exatamente, Sim, Sim, Em vários lugares Multualmente, Sim, Não Exatamente, Muito, Sou Parente Sua."- Moniky disse – "Agora"- Ela fez Ênfase- "Vou dormir."

Eles se entreolharam.

ºoºoº

Moniky Acordou com tudo. Acaram de jogar um balde d'água sobre ela.

" JÁ ACORDEI!"- Ela pulou, abraçando os braços. Com muito frio.

"Tá, agora conta tudo."- Kimiko disse, pegando na mão dela, com olhos brilhando.

"Hey"- Moniky disse, assustada- "Eu não sou Vidente não, sou do _Futuro_ apenas o.o' "

"Mais sabe o _nosso _futuro"- Raimundo disse, olhando nos olhos dela, com os braços cruzados.

Ela Suspirou. Se ele disse que sim, era, né?

"Tá. O que vocês querem que eu conte?"- Ela disse, meio massageando os olhos devagar.

"TUDO!"- Eles gritaram, pulando nela.

ºoºoº

**_N/A:_**Pequeno? MUITO. Segunto cap tem umas 5 ou 6 páginas. é que não tenho muito tempo pra escrever essa fic, sabe? Mais acho que já está bom pra matar a saudade da Moniky, e desse povo lindo, né? Já perceberam que A Descrição dela vai vindo aos poucos, e você tem que prestar muita atenção Sim, Próximo Capítulo se Chama '_Raimundo'_ e depois vem o '_Omi'_ Depois o '_Kimiko'_ Depois o '_Clay_' e por último, '_Moniky'_. e nesse último dessa série aí, vem com a descriçãio completa da personagem, tanto física como mental, sua vida pessoal, sua vida tanto e pá. é, não, a Fic não termina ai o.o Bom, Cap que vem, vcs vão saber TUDO que o Rai vai fazer como adulto: Profissão, Hobby, Parentescos, Onde Mora, Contatos, Famosidade Coisas da Vida.

E quem ainda não sacou, Melhor sacar logo.

**GONG YI TENPAI!**


End file.
